Not who he is
by LifeIsALittleWeird
Summary: Harry, assumed to be dead, has been raised by the malfoys as draco's twin. Full summary inside. Rated T. ON HAITUS.
1. how it began

**A.N. This is my first hp story. Be gentle if you choose to review. To some of you, these first couple chapters may sound familiar. I got permission from an author to use her ideas from the first couple chapters of her story. (This was with my other account here. I have two.) But unfortunately it was quite awhile ago so now I don't remember her penname. Help??**

**Summary: Thought to be dead by all, Harry Potter has been raised in the care of deatheaters and is known as William Malfoy. He is the twin of Draco. What will happen when they attend Hogwarts for their Seventh year with the Professors Potter teaching transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts? Will the cat be let out of the bag? Will Harry bring the downfall of the light side? And will romance blossom in unexpected places?**

On a Sunday in March the families of Godric's Hollow awoke to the smell of burnt flesh. 32 little carcasses had been lit on fire, and burned beyond recognition. The parents were devastated. This included James and Lilly Potter.

It was an ordinary morning. Lilly went to wake baby Harry while James took a shower. As she walked down the hall to the nursery she stepped on Harry's toy snitch. In her opinion, James and Sirius really shouldn't try to force Harry into becoming a quidditch fan. The nursery was quiet, but he could have been still asleep. Odd though, considering he often was awoke and was cooing like a cute little babe before they had even had their morning coffee. She bent over the crib, a gift from James' aunt, Alicia, to pick him up, only to find that he wasn't there. Horror gripped her heart. She had to find her little boy. She ran through the house, looking for any sign of him. James, freshly showered came down to see what the commotion is about.

Near tears, Lilly explained "Our baby, our baby. James, he's gone. Not anywhere in the house. He couldn't have walked himself out our front door. Oh, do you think that perhaps, _they _took him?"

'Lilly, Lilly calm down. We'll find him." James opened their door to continue the search outside.

"Ugh. Can you smell this? My god, there's smoke too. Come on."

Lilly quickly followed her husband out the door, and down the lane. Her bare feet squished in the mud. As they got closer they saw, hovering in the rising black smoke, was the dark mark. Many couples were standing around the pit where the fire was dieing down. They appeared to be very distraught. James ran over the rest of the way. But when he saw what the fuel for the fire was he nearly threw up. Holding one hand on his stomach as if to steady it, and the other over his mouth he looked again at the tiny charred bodies strewn in the pit. He wondered which his child was. Which, unrecognizable baby was his little Harry, future seeker for the Gryffindor team, or so he had hoped. Lilly was soon beside him, burying her head in his chest.

Far away, earlier that morning.

"M' Lord," Dolohov said handing him a small child wrapped in a blue blanket that had pictures of rubber ducks on it. "Harry Potter was easy to retrieve. I had no trouble bringing him to you, but why, may I ask, did you require this infant?"

"Dolohov, you are in no position to ask me silly questions to which you do not need to know the answer. Lucius, step forward."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Teach Mr. Dolohov a much needed lesson."

Lucius sneered, smiled, and smirked all in one twisted and evil facial expression. He pointed his wand at the scared deatheater and hissed the incantation that would have him writhing in pain. "Crucio."

Dolohov squealed like a trapped pig as his body contorted. A baby began to cry. Voldemort looked down on the raven haired child he would raise as his heir. "You, Harry, shall forevermore be known as William Kieran Malfoy."


	2. Ten years after it began

**A.N. I have been writing a bit further ahead in a notebook so once I write that I have to type it on my computer. This makes the process take longer. Sorry. But the chapters will most likely take a while between updates. **

**Ten years later.**

A house elf popped into Will's room. "Young master, dinner is in ten minutes." The house elf bowed deeply to a young blonde. He had been glamoured with a charm to appear as Draco's twin. The only way to tell the two apart was that Draco had stony gray-blue eyes, and Will had icy grey-green eyes. Also, there features differed very slightly, though only their mother saw the difference.

"Yes, thank you, dobby." For a boy of eleven Will was incredibly polite and quite smart. He yelled into Draco's room that adjoined his own. "Draco, have you seen my book?" Will loved books. It was his favorite pastime; all that knowledge in the palm of your hands and it's yours for the taking. "Yes. I borrowed it to read up on a few things." Draco appeared in the door way, a battered, black book in his hands. On the spine, in curly writing was the title, the dark arts and me. Though young, the boys were incredibly mature, bright, and able to do powerful magic for their age. "Thanks." Will put the book on his mahogany desk as the two walked out the door.

As Draco looked at his watch he realized they had to hurry. "Quick, we only have a few minutes. If we are late to dinner father will be angry." The twin Malfoy heirs sprinted through the cold corridors of the manor. The walls were made of smooth stone. The floors were marble, with rich, colorful rugs upon it. The halls were lined with suits of armor, pedestals on which expensive vases sat, and portraits of important purebloods. In appearance they were not pretty, but it had been made up for by the cozy, warm, comfortable rooms that could be found throughout the manor. This was thanks to Narcissa's keen eye for decorating.

The boys halted at an enormous set of doors. They smoothed out the imaginary wrinkles on their robes and entered the dining room. At the end of a rectangular dining table sat two people. One was wearing a smile, the other, a passive expression. Around the massive table were about 30 chairs. The boys walked along it to take their seats opposite their parents.

The walls of the room were shining silver, like the stars on a clear night. The white marble on the floor had green ripples in it. And the three crystal chandeliers that hung above reflected the light beautifully. The fireplace at one end of the room was made of the same marble as the floors. Atop the silver mantle was a portrait of several people.

They stood side by side. The first was a man with pale skin, snakelike features, dark hair, and ruby eyes. To the boys, this man was their uncle Morvolo R. Gaunt. He had his arm wrapped around the waist of a stunning woman with hair the color of copper. This was their aunt Kendra, sister of Lucius. To the rest of the world, they were the dark lord and lady. Standing in front of them were Draco and Will's cousins, both with copper hair. They were the twins, Courtney, and Anna. They were the same age as the young Malfoy twins.

Because uncle Morvolo had no boy of his own, Will was to be his heir and inherit the Gaunt fortune. It is quite a hefty sum. He would also inherit his uncle's estate which was nestled into the mountains along the coast of the Atlantic Ocean. Far away from where their mansion was, on the outskirts of a magical community, Ottery St. Catchpole. There were many muggles down in the village, much to Lucius' disgust, but the hills belonged to the wizards.

Next to Anna and Courtney were Will and Draco. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy stood above them. To the right of Narcissa were her sister Bella, and her husband, Rolf for short. Their only child, Dreya, with her dark hair rippling about her shoulders, was standing next to her father looking quite sour. She was a fun person though. Draco loved playing quidditch with her, and Will liked her help with potions.

After the Malfoy family ate their salads in silence, the roast duck and steamed vegetables was brought out. (**A.N I've had roast duck. It's very good. Yum.) **Giving her boys a warm, motherly smile, Narcissa started the conversation.

"William, and Draco, we need to discuss what school you will attend in the fall. Your father thinks that durmstrang would give you both a better education, especially in several crucial areas…" They knew this meant the dark arts. "But I would rather you attend Hogwarts, right here in England. Your father and I went there, and we both got excellent educations. What are your opinions?" After years of only the best tutoring, she could trust them to come to well thought out decisions. Will spoke first. "Durmstrang can offer us a better education all around. We should go there."

"I disagree. Hogwarts would be closer, less traveling and would give us just as good schooling."

Lucius would hear nothing of a tie. There always must be a winner. "I shall consult uncle Morvolo."

That was the end of talk for the rest of dinner. The desert was brought out shortly. It was a dish of vanilla ice cream with a slice of warm apple pie sprinkled with cinnamon, Draco's favorite. Will liked the chocolate cake drizzled in hot fudge best.

The boys were excused from the table, and dinner was finished.


	3. shopping trip

**A.N. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Here is a hint; I tend to be more motivated to write when I know people like it. So, more reviews, the quicker the chapters are posted. It's a simple enough concept, yeah? Oh, and please give me your opinion. Do you think this story is moving too slow?**

Lucius knelt on the floor in front of a dark haired man with eyes that glinted red when they hit the light a certain way.

"Master, I trust you are well?"

"Do rise Lucius. If your sons were to walk in upon this scene they would have questions to which we cannot give the answers. They know you serve the dark lord but we cannot let them know my identity."

"Of course, you are right, as you always are." He stood before the powerful wizard who could kill him so easily, and spoke to him as if he were an old friend.

"Well, we are evenly split. Narcissa and Draco would rather the boys attend Hogwarts. William and I think Durmstrang is a much better option. Which shall they go to?"

"Send them to Durmstrang, there they can learn fine dark magic, and not be exposed to dirty blood. Yes, send them there. But it is important for my long term goals that they transfer into Hogwarts for their seventh year. I will take my leave now. Remember to contact Bella and tell her what time the raid has been changed to. Our darkness is slowly creeping into the wizarding world, outside in. I will take over slowly, seeping into every corner, like a poison. We will be thorough. Leaving no hovel unturned. The last places we will take shall be the ministry and Hogwarts. And your boys will help me when the time comes."

Lucius only had time to nod as Voldemort swept to the fireplace and exited using the floo.

**August thirtieth**

"Come along. We will buy your supplies at Diagon Alley today." Narcissa walked briskly toward the ornate fireplace in one of the manor's sitting rooms with a satin pouch of floo powder in her hand. She wore periwinkle robes and suede heels of the same color. Will and Draco thought their mother was pretty, with her heart shaped face, baby blue eyes, and sharp, pristine features. They followed her into the large fire place and shut their eyes. The spinning around and round in the floo network bugged out their eyes.

When they stepped out of the Gringotts fireplace, Narcissa, always cleanly, scourgified their robes of any soot. The twins, shoulders squared, followed their mother up to a counter. While she conversed with the goblin, Draco looked around. He hated being out in public. Although he loved all the places they could go, the people they could see, and the things they could buy, he hated being on his best behavior. His best behavior required him to stay quiet; children should be seen and not heard. When he did talk, he had to be incredibly polite to adults, unless they were below his status. It was tiring, being so good.

He could not wait to be old enough to venture out into the alley unaccompanied. Well, of course, he'd have Will with him, he always did. He loved his brother dearly, even though love is a weakness. Will has been his playmate since birth, his confidant, always there for him. Draco didn't know what he would do without his brother. Especially since Will was brighter than he was, always first to solve a riddle.

The three Malfoys were lead to a cart. They all got in and situated themselves. The ride was a bit bumpy but Draco and Will thought it was great fun. Had they ever been on a muggle roller coaster they would have loved it.

Down, deep in the heart of Gringotts were their twenty seven high security vaults. The Malfoy fortune was massive, everyone knows that they are a rich family, but not to what extent. The goblin, called Hudgens, opened up the smallest. Piles of coins towered to the ceiling, and littered the floor. There were shelves and shelves of precious family heirlooms. Casually, Narcissa put a few small piles of coins into a soft, black velvet bag. Then she picked up two handfuls of galleons. One handful for each of the boys as allowance, to spend as they see fit.

After a long trip up to the main bank, they left through the heavy bronze front doors. It was a bright sunny day with a light breeze. They bee lined, well, Malfoys don't bee line, it's not proper. They made their way toward Madame Malkin's shop in a straight direction.

Inside were four gangly boys with red hair waiting to be fitted for their robe sizes. They were obviously Weasleys. A rather frumpy witch with flaming orange hair was already looking through the secondhand girls section, pulling along her daughter. Will studied the little girl. She seemed about their age. Her hair, unlike the other blood traitors was a deep scarlet. The freckles that covered the others in her family were only a light dusting on her nose and cheeks. The girl was not beautiful, but she seemed to glow with happiness. At the same time she seemed to be less than content with her surroundings. It struck him as odd. He and Draco stepped up onto stools to be prodded with pins, and measured. The next stop would be Ollivander's for wands. Then they would go to flourish and blott's book store. After that, they did not know. But it was shaping up to be a very long day of shopping.


	4. broomsticks and punishment

A.N. WARNING!! There is some super mild child abuse at end of the chapter.

Please review.

The next day they packed all their supplies into their trunks. Their trunks are nearly identical, of fine wood, lined with green velvet, and both have a lock made of iron. The difference was the initials on them. Into them went everything bought the day before, and the robes that had arrived by owl early that morning. Some, obviously meant to wear outside were a rich, dark brown with leather linings and fur collars. The everyday uniform consisted of a crisp black shirt, black trousers, and a dark brown robe. On the bottom of the robe was a band of color, blue. Each year had a color they were identified by. First years, were blue.

"You done packing yet?" Draco called from his adjoining room.

"Yeah. I'm just throwing in a few of my own books. "Will turned to see Draco enter his room.

"Geez, bookworm. Hurry up, Let's go flying."

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses." Will threw in a few more books and shut his trunk. "There. Done. "

"Good now let's go. Mom bought us two new brooms for our collection. We've gotta try em out."

The twins hurried excitedly down to the manor's full sized quidditch pitch. It had everything, stands, locker rooms, and lots of brooms. The locker rooms were small, underground stone buildings nestled into the stands at either end. The stands were also made of stone. They had stood there, immaculate, for many generations of Malfoys. They housed the broom collection in the locker room for the home team.

In the massive room there were a couple or few of every broom ever made. The extremely old, rare models were housed in glass cases. The ones too valuable to ride hung in brackets on the walls. The rest were standing upright in stands. The stands housed sixty brooms. They had nine stands which were organized by date the broom was developed. Will and Draco joked that it was the broom library.

The four new brooms were packaged and laying by the nearest stand. The boys quickly unwrapped the brooms. The handle of the new nimbus 2000 gleamed in the light from the magical, floating orbs that gave it off. The next broom was a clean sweep, model 14.

Wind rushed around them as they soared through the air, feeling every bit as invincible as the wind itself. The twins did tricks, raced and then took turns trying to get a quaffle past the other. When they returned to the house, muddier than when they had left they realized they were late for dinner.

"Oh, no! We're late. Crud, what are we going to do?" Draco questioned.

"We're only a few minutes late. Let's hurry, clean up a bit and get down to dinner as fast as possible. Dobby!" Will called for the house elf. With a pop, the elf appeared and sank into a deep bow.

"What do my young masters require?" The green eyed elf peered at the boys, eager to serve.

"Draco and I need to be clean and in a fit state for dinner. Can you magic us clean?" Dobby nodded, he raised his hands toward them and with a few muttered words, they were clean. Draco looked down at their tee-shirts and jeans.

"Dobby, can you get us some clothes from our rooms. We don't have time to go up there." Dobby disaparated out. He came back twenty seconds later with, pants, shirts, robes, and shoes. The boys ducked into a coat closet to change. They handed Dobby their other clothes to put in the wash.

Cautiously, they entered the elegant dining room. Their father was red in the face, and tapping his foot on the floor. Lucius was furious.

"How many times must I explain to you the importance of punctuality?" The boys started to mutter out lies of why they had been late. "I want no excuses. You will have no dinner tonight. Come with me to my office for further… discussion of this. Narcissa, eat without me. I have troublesome children to attend to."

The boys' throats clenched. They would receive some sort of awful punishment. They had broken one of Lucius' favorite rules, never be late. Their father was often cruel when it came to dishing out punishments. The time they had disrespected him they had been locked in their separate rooms for weeks. The house elves were instructed to bring them meals of bread, water, and occasionally fruit and cheese.

They arrived at Lucius' office. The windows were covered with black drapes, no sunlight came in. The candles on his desk and in the chandelier were charmed to burn with an unnaturally red flame. It created an eerie atmosphere. Lucius stood in front of his desk, facing his sons.

"You have gravely disappointed me. A lesson needs to be taught. You are never to be late, not for anything and especially not to meals with your mother and I. Next time you are thinking of being tardy I want you to remember this, and why not to be. Hold out your hands, palms up."

Lucius took out his cane. He brought it down hard across Draco's hand, causing him to cry out.

"Another lesson, do not show pain." He struck the boys' palms with his heavy cane, over and over until they were red and swollen. "Get to bed."

They boys scrambled out of the room as fast as possible and walked at a swift pace until they were far away from their father.

"Ouch. I think my hands might bruise."

"I know. Mine too." Harry sighed. "But, there's nothing we can do about it, or about him."

"Well, maybe not about him, but you and I are very gifted in potions."

"True, that is very true. Let's head down to the potions lab then, and concoct a healing potion." The boys took a left at the end of the corridor and headed down to the dungeons where their state of the art potions lab was located.

Draco set up the cauldron while Will gathered the ingredients.


	5. floating ships and friends

A.N. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

The morning of September 1st was cool, and breezy. The Malfoy family side along apparated from their manor to King's Cross station in London. The twins carried their familiars with them while their trunks, magically shrunk, were inside their pockets.

Each boy had an owl. Draco's owl, Pandora, who was an elegant brown color, was perched in her golden cage. Will's owl, Pandora's brother, was named Epimetheus after the Greek myth. They walked right past platform 9 and ¾ where the Hogwarts students were meeting their train. They headed for platform 13 and ½. Apparently, the Durmstrang founder had purposely chose an unlucky number to ward off those who tried to find the secret location of the school. Even now, the boys still didn't know exactly where they were going. After passing through the brick barrier they arrived on the platform. To their surprise, where the train should be, there was a boat, floating, seemingly on air.

"Your mother and I trust you can find your way from here. I expect nothing but the best grades from you two. Goodbye." Their father strode off, through the platform and out into filthy, muggle territory.

"I am so proud of you both. Have fun this year, learn many things, and if you can, please visit for Christmas." Narcissa smiled warmly. "I must be going but before I do, I've gotten you both a present. She took out a box, and lifted the lid. Inside were two necklaces. Each had a pendant hung on a long silver chain. One depicted a dragon, with emeralds for eyes, while the other showed a serpent with blue sapphires in place of its eyes. She gave the dragon necklace to Draco and the serpent one to Will.

"These are magical. As long as you are both wearing them you will be able to communicate telepathically. Goodbye, my dears."

"Goodbye mother. Thank you." Will said.

"Yes, thank you. Have a wonderful day." Draco nodded curtly to his mother. Narcissa drifted off the platform with grace. The boys turned back to the large black ship. It was very large, easily twice the size of a muggle airplane. They could faintly see people working atop the deck. Portholes were spaced evenly in three rows, suggesting that the ship had three levels. Everyone was boarding the ship so they followed suit. They could hear two older girls talking ahead of them.

"….Yes, I know. I heard that too. Oh, did they put a fresh coat of paint on the boat? Looks nicer, I'd prefer pink or red but..."

All the students seemed to know each other except the odd person here or there. Everyone had smiles on their faces, and was talking animatedly with their friends. The brothers briefly exchanged glances. For a dark arts school, all the students sure seemed pleasant.

When they reached the entrance a boy, seventh year, was directing everyone.

"Hello there. Both first years? Twins too." Draco nodded. "I'm Martin Xavier, also head boy. Call me Marty. First years sit over there," He gestured to his right where many cabins were located. "it keeps us from misplacing the first years. It happened once or twice over the years, big ship, now if you go over there I'm sure you'll be able to find some classmates to sit with. It was a pleasure to meet you both."

The boys headed off to the first year section both having similar thoughts. How can you misplace kids? And how was it a pleasure to meet them when they'd never even told them their names? How strange. The found a cabin with about 4 girls and two boys. There were two benches along the walls and a couple squishy chairs near the porthole. Expectedly, the girls were on one side of the room while the boys were swapping chocolate frog cards on the other.

Will spoke up, "Hey, can we sit here?

"Of course, I'm Melanie Turrowsly." It was the girl sitting closest to the door. Even though she was sitting you could tell she was very tall for her age. She had black hair, tan skin, and dark brown eyes.

"Who are you?" The girl next to Melanie said. She was very blonde, you could almost mistake her hair as white. Her skin was like porcelain, and her unnaturally big eyes were…violet? She seemed completely human and yet not. Realizing they were standing in the doorway, Will and Draco went and sat next to the other boys.

"I'm William Malfoy, Will for short."

"I'm Draco Malfoy. We're twins."

"Obviously. I think we ought to go around and introduce ourselves. You already know my dear cousin, Melanie." The not-so human girl said. The boys were shocked. How could they be related? They look nothing alike. "Anyway, I'm Jolynne Shevchanko." The next blonde to introduce herself was much more human looking than the first.

"Hey. I'm Katrina Johnson. I go by Kat, and won't answer to anything but." Her blonde hair was darker, a dirty blonde and was streaked with purple. Her eyes were green, and her nail polish was black.

"I'm Anna Dolohov. I thought you two looked familiar. I've been to your family's balls with my parents." Anna had long light brown hair that reached her waist and blue eyes. Her skin was very pale and her posture was perfect. Not as perfect as the Malfoy heirs' posture of course, but close. Draco and Will remembered her from the balls, she would stand in the corner with the other children and not speak, or she would be toted around by her parents. The only relevant thing they remembered about her was her dancing. She is a beautiful dancer. To show each other how adorable their children are, their parents pair them up and make them dance for a song or two. Will got the chance to dance with her once, and although silent, her dance moves were precise and always in exact time with the music.

Their musings were interrupted by an asian boy with straight black hair, hazel eyes, and big ears.

"Hi, I'm Ethan Chang." **(A.N. Cho's lil bro!!) **

"I'm Blaise Zabini. I've been to your family's events as well." His mother, Elaine was very high in society and was currently on her third husband. She was a notorious flirt, and unladylike in their mother's opinion, but is very wealthy and also very influential among the men.

For the entire ride, everyone talked like old friends. Soon the genders split into separate conversations. The girls talked about girly things while the boys talked quidditch. It wasn't until after nightfall that the head boy, Marty came by and announced that they would be arriving in about a half an hour.


	6. School

**A.N. Happy beginning of September! I'm rather gloomy this week, but hopefully it won't be reflected in my writing. ) Oh. And by the way, I'm sorry I couldn't get this out sooner and that it's a little short. I've been swamped with schoolwork, and swim practice.**

The boat came to a stop. The first years, in brown and blue robes filed out of their compartment and were soon instructed by Marty.

"As you can see, everyone else is getting off the boat. Because of your lack of seniority, you are the last ones to exit. Let me give you a brief explanation of how things work here at Durmstrang. Firstly, you are students of our school and must act properly, maturely, and responsibly. Any mishaps and you will be expelled.

You must also pass all your classes or you will be expelled. The classes are as follows: History of magic, transfiguration, the dark arts, white magic, combat class, charms, potions, mind breaking, and magical beasts class. We also offer divination. Most think of it as a joke, but when properly mastered, it is quite useful. If you take the dark arts class, which I strongly suggest, it is also mandatory to take white magic. This is so you are not consumed by the power you may try to wield. You must take all classes in your first year. Fourth year you may drop up to three but you probably will not want to.

Unlike other schools, we do not split our students up. This promotes unity and lessens fighting among opposing groups. All students share a dormitory and one large common room. Each year has two bathrooms, one for the boys, and another for the girls. We have four quidditch teams. For every team, one seventh year and one sixth year captain it.

Nobody must know where our school is. We enjoy the benefits of privacy. You will partake in a ceremony before sitting down for the beginning of year feast. It acts much like the fidelious charm. **(A.n. I don't think I spelt it right. Help?) **You will be unable to tell the whereabouts of our school. Now please follow me. "

They walked down a ramp from the door to a dock. The boat was resting on a wide river of deep blue water. Up ahead were great iron gates that lead to a winding lane. It went up, and up, and up, finally disappearing behind some trees.

"It's on a mountain top." A girl, Marty's age had appeared out of nowhere. "Sorry for startling you. I'm Maria Lorenzo, head girl." Maria spoke with an accent, Spanish, they guessed. "Yo soy de México." She giggled at their bewildered expressions, only Blaise didn't seem confused.

"She said she's from Mexico."

"It's a long way to travel just for school isn't it?" Jolynne questioned.

"Yes, but my family moved here from there when I was ten. English is my third language, but I have picked it up very well."

"What was your second?"

"French. And my fourth was Danish. I have distant relatives who live there." This girl got more fascinating by the moment. After what seemed like years they finally reached the mountain's peak only to find a stone building in its place. Marty started rambling excitedly.

"Isn't it great?" From the outside all they could see was a weathered stone rectangle with a door and a few windows. This was the prestigious school that was so highly recommended? "…And in the 1800's they finally fixed it. But the door isn't even the best part. Inside the school is really more of a labyrinth. Teachers will stick by you until you learn your way around. Also, the mountain's peak is in a courtyard in the center. The whole thing was built around it. But don't let me get started on the silver faucets in the bathrooms…"

As they made their way into the Dining hall they could see one head table adorned with teachers and several smaller square tables. Each seemed to seat about twelve.

"Welcome first years I am Professor Karkaroff. I am your headmaster. Step forward and we will begin the ceremony."

Kat was beckoned to a large oval dais, in front of the head table. Standing on it was a round man with a brown, bristly, beard. He took Kat's wrist in his calloused hand and began muttering in another language. He took out a long ebony wand.

"Katrina Johnson, will you abide by Durmstrang school rules and promise not to disclose information on the location of Durmstrang?"

"Yep." The man looked a little miffed at her casual language in an important ritual but continued on. He muttered more words and sent a jet of yellow light upon her wrist. There, the Durmstrang seal appeared in a vibrant turquoise. It shined for a moment before fading and then disappearing completely.

"You may be seated." Kat strutted off to an empty table near the doors, later to be joined by the other first years.

Delicious things were served, everything from lamb chops to potato salads to ice creams. After everyone's bellies were full they were lead by the ever helpful Marty up to their rooms. Almost everyone slept deeply that night. Almost everyone, except one little blonde boy.


	7. more items that float

**A.N. I am so sorry this took so long, and that it's not very long. I can't get on a computer during the week and my weekends are very busy. Enjoy. PLEASE REVIEW!!**

Draco woke up in a rather grouchy mood. He'd had startling dreams all night that kept waking him up. He vaguely remembered yellow animals, green hats, and mirrors. Whatever that was about, he swept it from his mind and began to get ready. He met up with his twin in the bathroom. Will was combing his hair. He noticed a thin silver chain hanging on his neck. He recalled the necklaces from their mother. He felt around in his robe pockets. He clutched in his hand and thought hard.

"Hey!"

"What did I do?"

"You just told me I smell like a hamster and no amount of primping would help. You told me in my head!"

Draco lifted out his dragon necklace and grinned. "Had to try em out didn't I?...You think we could use these to cheat in class?"

"We have all our classes together."

Draco rolled his eyes exasperatedly. "I know that. Duh. But this way we won't get caught.'

"I guess. But it's so much more fun when there's a chance you can get caught."

The boys laughed. "But do I really smell like a hamster?"

"Welcome to the dark arts class. My name is Professor Yelverton. (A.N. I had a teacher with this name. It was funny because she yelled a lot.) You will refer to me as such and there will be absolute silence while I speak." Professor Yelverton was old and wrinkly with a mole on her nose. She looked every part the evil witch of muggle fairy tales. She wore a simple but serious long black robe with sensible shoes. Her gray hair was cut short in harsh jagged lines. In contrast to all this, she wore a mauve lipstick and obviously took care of her straight white teeth. Perhaps it was a strategy to make students watch her mouth and listen, because they certainly didn't want to look anywhere else.

"Today we will be reading in the book and taking notes. I expect you to pay attention. Any screw ups on parts that we cover today, tomorrow will result in detention. Are we clear?"

"Yes Professor Yelverton." Her class answered unanimously. The crinkly witch smiled her signature 10,000 watt smile. "Then let's begin."

Later, the twins, Kat, Jolynne and Blaise were walking back from dinner when something unusual occurred. Jolynne began to float, up, up, up, and up, 20 feet in the air. And even more startling, she didn't seem surprised in the slightest. "Oh, my. I float sometimes. Runs in the family. I suppose you want an explanation now?" Nods were given all around. "My mum was a fairy. Surprise. I don't have wings but sometimes I float. I have to go speak with my cousin for a moment. Goodbye." If there was anything to be said about the not so human girl was that she was both brief and quite blunt. And if there was anything for Will to say, he'd have said he unnatural eyes were captivating.

**A.N. The next chapter, should I continue on in this year or jump straight to the end of their sixth year? Give me your opinion, it'll help me decide.**


	8. what!

A

**A.N. I HAVE CHANGED THE RATING TO T BECAUSE OF LANGUAGE! AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT ELSE LATER! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! **

**I am so sorry this took forever. I'll try to type up a chapter every weekend. Or hopefully one every couple weeks. In this chapter we've jumped all the way to the end of 6****th**** year.**

A boy and a girl walked hand in hand down a long stone corridor. Their robes were brown trimmed in green. His blonde hair was unruly and fell into his grey eyes. Her riveting green eyes stared into his as she stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. With that they parted and Draco Malfoy saw his last glimpse of his long time girlfriend Kat. Late tonight he and his brother would travel by floo powder to their mansion on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole. His father had some very important news for them. He and Will had decided that he must want them to become deatheaters. It seemed logical. Everyone knew what his father was, and expected them to follow in his footsteps.

Power was a weakness they had shared since they were young. The ability to make people afraid of them, to do what they said, to respect them was a want they gained from Lucius. Being a deatheater could get them that. Sure, they had to serve the dark lord but who wouldn't for such a chance. No one messed with the deatheaters…except other deatheaters. Will and Draco were strong enough to handle anything thrown at them.

Weren't they? Draco thought of all of this as he strode to his familiar dormitory and began to pack up his things.

"Hey." Will entered breathless," I had to run all the way here. Pandora and Eppy weren't too happy as you can imagine." In his hands, Will held two bird cages. Both owls looked disgruntled and offended by the manhandling.

"Say goodbye to Kat yet?"

"Yeah. Uh, so why'd you have to sprint?" Draco quickly changed the subject.

"Dad's opening up the floo connection in…" Will checked his watch," five minutes and closing it in seven.'

"Fuck! Why didn't you say so?!"

The two heirs became frenzied packing last minute items before finally halting at the fireplace in the dorm, catching their breath. Suddenly the flames turned green and it was time to go. They took one last look around their home away from home and stepped into the fireplace.

"What! You can't be serious! Mom, tell me their lying. It can't be possible. I am not Harry bloody Potter!" Draco breathed in and out fast, enraged. "And you!" Draco/Harry pointed to Uncle Marvolo, "You're the big bad dark lord! I don't believe any of this. I'm not Draco? I'm Harry? And Will's not Will? He's Draco pretending to be Harry pretending to be Will? Your insane, the lot of you!"

Narcissa looked flustered at his outburst. "Dear, calm down. It's not proper to yell in front of a lady."

"Don't tell me that crap. You're not even my real mother! Why should I listen to anything you have to say?"

"Sit down boy!" Lucius snarled at him, his steel eyes flashing. "Shut up and we'll help you understand this situation. If you don't, we'll help you understand one way or another. Lucius' cane looked threatening in the eerie light of his office.

"You are to be known as Draco Malfoy. William is to be known as he always has been. No one is to know of your true identities. Draco, you are still the Malfoy heir, you are your mother and I's adopted son. We are going to send you and your brother to Hogwarts next year. You objective will be to fetch us something important to our cause, and to create chaos. Your blood parents, Lilly and James teach there. They will not recognize you. You are under a glamour to appear as Will's twin. Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good. You will get further instruction later. Get to your rooms." No one moved. "Now!"

The not quite brothers shuffled out of the dark office.


	9. do's and dont's

A.N. I am sorry for any confusion. Draco is Harry. Harry was glamoured to appear as Draco's twin? Remember? I never said if Draco was Draco or not, or if he, too was not who he appeared to be. Just know that Will is really the Malfoy's son and he will always be called William like he has been. Lots of thanks for the reviews I got. REVIEW!!!!!

"_Italics mean that it's a conversation in their heads with the magic necklaces."_

Two blonde teenagers sat in front of their father. They awaited his explanation of the recent on goings at Malfoy manor. Lucius spoke stiffly and clearly,

"Draco, William, you two are going to be apart of a very special operation for our dark lord. You will have assistance by a spy for our side. She is incredibly loyal to our cause and has been spying from Hogwarts for years. She is scarcely noticed and therefore, easily gains information. She has ears inside the order of the phoenix and inside Gryffindor territory. She is of value. She has worked with us for a number of years, and knows as much magic as both of you. Disrespecting her would not be wise. I will not disclose her name yet. You will all work together to find 3 items of interest to the dark lord. They belonged to the founders. Once you find them you will guard them with your lives until we take them off your hands. During your search you will make as much chaos as possible to distract the professors from their duties as order members, especially Lilly and James Potter. Do nothing that will close Hogwarts but I would recommend serious acts. Do not be caught. No one may know of your involvement. This summer the dark lord will train you both personally in the art of being deceitful. Your mother requests the presence of you both in the gardens. You may leave." The boys left and went along there way as animals might when they are herded from pasture to pasture.

The night of the annual high society ball a few weeks later had Narcissa on her toes. She didn't trust lowly elves and had to check and recheck everything from floral arrangements, to the menu, to the furniture placement in the grand ballroom. Then she had to deal with the tailor being an hour late with delivering her son's dress robes. She only paid him half, the incompetent twit. After sending the twins to get ready she had to prepare her own hair and makeup for the evening. Such event planning was stressing on her. Hopefully, her forehead stayed free of deep creases. That wouldn't do.

The ball was a masquerade and the Malfoy heirs had to endure getting dressed up and dancing with girls that were completely mindless while being well mannered, behaved, polite young men. They were representing their parents and everything they did would reflect back upon the reputations of Lucius and Narcissa.

After fastening their black and green masks to their faces, Draco and Will went down and joined the sea of fancy dresses and tailored robes. Even through their masks Will spotted Anna and Blaise standing in a corner along with other seventh years.

"_I see Blaise, Anna, and the usual crew in the far corner. Come on. Watch that woman's toes!"_

"_Alright, geez. She almost stepped on mine with those heels of hers. Not a pretty one was she? A hag, really. Mother and daughter alike I guess."_

"_Hahaha. That was Pansy's mum I'm guessing?"_

"_Clearly." _

Draco cleared his throat. "Hey guys, guess who?"

Blaise sniggered, "Ah, gosh, I don't know. Hmmm, blonde hair, Malfoy smirk, evil demeanor….. Santa? Is that you?

"Close Zabini, it's the Easter bunny."

"Damn. So close." Draco and Blaise entered a conversation about the new summer, girls, and what the heck is up with that guy who keeps giving them creepy molester looks.

Will suddenly found himself left out. He searched around for someone he knew.

"Hi Anna. What've you been doing so far this summer?" The surrounding girls giggled. Anna smiled, "Nothing much Will. Uh, Wanna go…." Anna's eyes scanned the gigantic room. Will noticed her expression.

"Any particular direction in a that way but not here kinda sense?"

"Haha. Yes. Exactly. Shall we?" Anna offered her gloved arm in a lady like fashion.

"We shall." Will took her arm and led her away from the group of gossiping girls.

"Want to dance?"

"Er, yeah." As luck would awkwardly have it, the next song was slow. Will twirled Anna around the floor, her steps perfect and her hair swishing beautifully around her face. Her eyes sparkled as they talked.

Across the room Draco spots a girl wearing a black dress with a red and yellow mask.

_I think I see her._

_The spy?_

_Yeah. Isn't she supposed to be wearing black with a red and yellow mask?_

_Mhuh. Must be her. Go get the paper then._

_Why? I thought you were going to?_

_I'm busy._

_Dancing with Anna? Oooh, Will and Anna sitting in a tree, K-i-s-s-i-n-g…_

_Shut up. I don't like her. It's just, rude to leave in the middle of a song._

_Liar. You like her._

_No I don't._

_Yes you do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't_

_Do._

_Don't._

_Do._

_Don't_

_Whatever. Here. I'll go rendezvous with the mystery…hottie._

_Hottie?_

_Dude. See ya. I'm busy._

_What?_

_(No answer)_

Draco moved inconspicuously over to the stunning girl. He stood next to her in the corner.

"Having fun? Tried the champagne?

"I'm not your type. Here," She handed him a small slip of paper.

" This contains the time and place I will meet with you and your brother. Don't be late. Oh, and yes. I did have fun."

"Impossible you didn't dance with me and that is the most fun a girl can have." The girl looked at him from under her mask and smiled at him slyly.

"I'm sure Mr. Malfoy. Have a goodnight." She patted him on the arm and strode past him to the ballroom doors.

A.N. REVIEW!!!!! Guess who the girl is? Muhahahaha. Suspense! So, what did you think of this chapter? Likes, dislikes?


	10. An innocent face

**A.N. Here it is. Chapter ten. Enjoy. Italics are still mind conversations. Should I make the chapters long and less frequent or short and often? (This one would be considered short.)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!!!**

Will pulled his black cloak closer to him as he and his brother strode through the busy streets of Diagon Alley before turning down Knocturn Alley. The alley sold all things dark, and all things illegal. The boys pulled their hoods up and sifted through the crowd of fiendish looking people. They entered a shabby café that stood adjacent to Borgin and Burke's. It was empty except the old bar hag and a cloaked figure seated in the corner booth near the window. Seating themselves across from her, Draco cleared his throat.

"Yes, I see you. I've cast a spell around us so that we won't be overheard. As it is, we ought to talk in hushed tones. I suppose I should catch you up on things?"

"That would be helpful." Replied Will.

"Certainly, first let's cut the formalities. We're gunna be working together for a while. I'm Ginerva Weasley. Call me whatever you want, except Ginny. My family calls me that and it gets annoying, it's all I ever hear, like a broken record."

"What's a record?"

"Some muggle contraption, it's a muggle expression I've heard… Don't wrinkle your noses at me like that. I am just as pureblooded as you are." Ginerva turned her nose up a little. Now the boys could see her face clearly. Her large eyes were an intense brown, covered with long lashes. They were framed by creamy white skin that was dusted with maple sugar colored freckles. Her mouth was small and pouty; together her features made her look very innocent. Her expression and demeanor told otherwise.

"Uh, Why would you, from a family of blood traitors want to be a," Draco lowered his voice, "deatheater?"  
Ginerva's baby face twisted into a smirk as she spoke. "Everyone wants to be someone, to matter. Deatheaters are powerful, feared. What's not to want?"

"I see."

"Right, now, down to business. Today we're going to pick up some supplies for the year, including potions ingredients. I want to brainstorm some of the havoc we'll cause ahead of time. Our lord wants us to search for something but at the same time, while he's having deatheaters attack villages, shake things up at Hogwarts. The public doesn't know he's back yet. Attacks will start In November. That gives us less than a month to prepare. I say, we get Dumbledore distracted by incidents at Hogwarts so he will be delayed in reacting to the attacks. Anything goes except things that would cause the school to close. So no death, or… anything really bad."

_She's a genius._

_I know. Must read a lot or something. She's only a sixth year, and at Hogwarts._

"Alright," Will, ever the bookworm, pulled parchment and quills from his pocket, "we'll charm the paper to appear blank and then start thinking."

"Sure."

Three people in black cloaks made several stops to apothecaries, dark arts shops, and oddly, the magical pastry shop. The Malfoy's flooed home with strangely shaped packages and stored them in their trunks. They had a deatheater meeting to go to the next Thursday, but after that it would be a relaxing summer until September first.


	11. dark meetings

**A.N. I've been trying to get around to typing up a chapter all week and I finally got around to it today. Enjoy. Review! **

**p.s. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MURDER IN DETAIL, IT COULD DISTURB YOU. **

Twigs crunched under their feet as they walked through the wooded area to the apparition point. The pair fitted their deatheater masks to their faces and with loud pops, apparated to their destination.

The two hooded figures entered a clearing in an Albanian forest. They took spots to the left of their father in a deatheater circle surrounding a large, blazing bonfire. The Dark Lord silenced the group with a mere raise of his hand. "My followers, I welcome you to this forest. Do you see what has become of us? Meeting in the most remote of places in fear of discovery? By the end of this year, this will be no longer. I have, of course, the perfect solution." The deatheaters were paying rapt attention. "Spies will be placed at Hogwarts. Step forward and remove your masks." Draco and Will did as ordered.

"My lord, you can't be serious! Draco and that little Potter brat? He may have been raised a Malfoy but he isn't of pureblood. He is unworthy of such an honor**." (A.N. Understand yet? To protect harry because he's voldy's heir everyone must think that he is will. Instead of draco.) **

"Silence Bella! Crucio." Aunt Bella twitched and spasmed on the ground, holding back her screams.

"He is completely capable. I have trained them both myself. Their task will be to cause disturbances at Hogwarts to distract the world from our activities. They will be less prepared to react. We will make them run around like chickens with their heads cut off. "The dark wizards and witches laughed evilly.

"Now…it is time for their task. Once completed, I am going to give them a special mark upon their backs, to signify their rank as my heirs. There is another who bears this mark. Her identity will remain unknown, for we have enemy spies amongst us tonight. Draco and Will's task will be to torture and kill both spies." The dark lord faced Draco and Will, his eyes containing an insane gleam. "Boys, are you up for it? Hahaha."

"Yes my lord." The twins bowed deeply.

"Excellent. Accio, Kurts and Travins." Two bodies came flying into the center of the crowd. With a flick of his wand, Voldemort vanished their masks and robes, leaving them in their trousers and shirts.

(Wills POV)

I stepped toward Miranda Travins. She had long flowing brown hair and big brown eyes that were filled with fear. I had to wonder if she had a family, hopes and dreams. It didn't matter, I still had a job to do. I could see Draco gripping his wand out of the corner of my eye, and fire a curse. Show time. I turned to my intended victim.

"Firaeux" **A.N. Totally made up all the spells off the top of my head.**

I watched as she cried out, feeling her blood boiling and her insides being burned to a crisp. It was a very dark spell, and a slow death. Looking at her I realized I felt no emotion for what I was doing. I was killing someone's daughter, someone's friend, and I felt nothing. How terrifying. Dad always said emotions were weakness; the strong could kill without hesitation. Did this make me strong? Or unhuman like my uncle? I cast the cutting curse on her, blood spilled from her wounds. She screamed and sobbed, and I felt nothing. I looked once more at her face and thought about Anna. If I could torture and kill this little thing, what could someone do to Anna? Chills went down my spine.

I glanced at Draco. John Kurts was a pasty, bloody, broken heap on the ground. I turned my focus back to Travins. I took a deep breath, and slowly sliced a deep gash across her throat and witnessed the fear and emotion drain from her eyes. No, not witness. I caused it. I suddenly had the intense desire to wash up.

The festivities ended and we went back to the manor in somber moods with sore backs. The mark was painful to receive. I still felt unclean. I paced about my marble tiled bathroom pondering why. Not because, I regretted killing the woman. It was needed. But because it was easy, and I know someone will miss that lady who had never done anything to me personally. I tried to shake it off but caught the site of myself in the mirror. I saw something new, and though minuscule, I could barely recognize myself. Something was different in my appearance, a new air about me perhaps. Maybe, that's what happens when you kill people. Maybe, you start to look as if you've seen too much for your years. Or maybe, I was starting to look cold like my father. I turned away from myself and went to read to take my mind off things.

**REVIEW!**


	12. smooth talkers and poets

**A.N. Chapter 12! Thanks so much to those few that reviewed. We get a tiny peak into Ginny's character in this chapter. REVIEW!!!!!**

Draco slept fitfully. The image of the pitiful man's face ran across his mind more frequently than he'd care to admit. Soon, he imagined, he would know it better than the face of his own mother. Murder did not sit well on his conscience. In the wee hours of the morning Draco rose and exited his room, preferring to take a stroll down to the kitchens that were nestled in the lower floors of the manor.

It was warm down in the kitchen, except for the stone floor which was cool to the touch. He hopped up on a stool and ordered his personal elf, Boo to make him hot cocoa. Boo was a relatively young elf he had been looked after by since he was small. She had big blue eyes, floppy ears, and tended to his every need. She also made hot chocolate that was unrivalled. Boo came back a mere minute later, and placed the beverage on the table carefully, lest she spill any on her uniform. All elves in the manor dresses alike. His mother had made it mandatory after a woman commented on the pillow case an elf was seen in during a ball. Narcissa had taken great offense and punished the elf for his drab appearance. Ever since then, the elves all wore grey over wear bearing the Malfoy crest, simple white shirts, and little black slippers. Boo's little dress was no different. What set her apart was the green bow upon her head signifying that she was a personal elf. It seemed that even their house elves too, had levels of importance. Draco took his cocoa up to the main library and relaxed by the fire until dawn arrived.

**Across town**

Ginerva Weasley opened her eyes as the sunlight began to pour through her window. The cocoon of blankets she was under was so warm and cozy, she never wanted to move. She imagined that if only she closed her eyes and slipped back into her dreams, she could avoid the reality waiting for her downstairs. But then her alarm went off and any notions of her own anti-reality rushed out of her mind and in came, her to do list. Shut off alarm, take shower, get dressed, wake Fred and George, help mum set the table, eat, finish her summer homework, tend to the animals, write to Luna and Collin, and probably complete the menial tasks her mother was sure to give her. Ginny shook her wand violently for it to cease beeping.

She rubbed her temple as a headache began to form. Quickly getting her thoughts in order she set out to accomplish the things on her mental list. First, take a shower. _Easy enough. _She thought. _How anyone can get through their day without some sense of order is beyond me. Ugh. I sound like that mudblood know it all when she's preparing for her precious exams. I don't get straight O's but I could definitely give her a run for her money in the smarts department. What's she trying to prove?_

Mr. Marvolo her school teacher had taught her all there was to know about magic. Or at least that's who she had always thought he was when she was young. He had taught all the children in the area about the magical world, magic safety, the way our government works, every Friday at the local schoolhouse. He tutored some students privately in magic early using training wands. Ginny was one of those select students. Her brothers were so jealous. Just before her 11th birthday Mr. Marvolo told her a secret. He wasn't actually Mr. Marvolo at all, but the dark lord.

**Flashback **

"Ginerva, that was wonderful. Barely eleven years old and already you show a strong knack for transfiguration. I have a few things to discuss with you. Would you care for some tea while we talk?" Little Ginny nodded, "Fantastic. Come sit my dear."

Mr. Marvolo took a seat atop one of the desks as tea in cups magically appeared. Ginny took the offered cup and waited for her teacher to speak.

"I have some news that may shock you. Tell me, what do you know of a man they call, Voldemort?"

"He's a bad man. He kills people and does really terrible things. Mum says so. I know no one says his name. Except Dumbledore, but that's Dumbledore."

"What makes Dumbledore special that he can say his name?"

Little Ginny's doll face scrunched up in concentration. "Well… He's brave I guess."

"And your parents aren't? My dear little Ginny, you have so much to learn. It's not about bravery, it's about power. Dumbledore can speak of Voldemort without hesitation because he does not fear him, as foolish as that may be. You should never underestimate an opponent Ginerva."

Little Ginny nodded, "What's this got to do with anything?"

"Everything, my dear. I have been watching you these last few years and you show so much power and potential. You could be great you know, maybe as powerful as Dumbledore himself. Respected, feared, strong of mind. You Ginny, can achieve those things. All you need to do is change the way you think about things. Think in shades of grey. You told me Voldemort is a bad man. He may do amazingly terrible things, but does that make him a bad person?"

"Of course it does… doesn't it?"

"Are aurors bad?"

"No they're there to protect people."

"They kill toothough, don't they?"

"Yeah but…deatheaters aren't nice. They won't be missed. Besides, they could hurt us."

"Deatheaters have families too. They would be sorely missed. Of course they could hurt you, they've been trained to do so. But so can you, you can be so powerful that they could never touch a single hair on your head. So powerful that even your thick headed brothers would have to take notice. Stick with me and I can teach you all you need to know, as long as you are comfortable with a few things."

"…Like w-what?

Mr. Marvolo wrote his name in mid-air and rearranged the letters. Ginny read them aloud, "I am Lord Volde… Oh my gosh." Ginny scrambled to the exit when suddenly her feet became glued to the floor.

"Silly little Ginny, I know you hate it over there at your house, always overlooked. Don't you want to help me rearrange the world how it's supposed to be? Where things are fair? It may take some blood shed but things will even out in the end. You'll see. So what do you say my little nymph? Join me and some of my other tutored students?"

Ginerva sealed her fait with the devil when she tilted her chin up and said, "On a few conditions of my own." Tom wore a pure slytherin smirk as he unglued the young girls feet.

**End of Flashback**

After writing to Luna and Collin, Ginny took her notebook out to the pond to write in the fading evening light. It was so beautiful out. The big willow, oak, and birch trees blocked the little clearing and pond from site of the house. Ginny climbed into the lower boughs of her favorite tree. The red and golden lights reflected on the pond while a cool breeze whisked through the trees, rustling Ginny's blood red hair.

Ginny opened her notebook and began to doodle. Her mind wandered off to the realms of her time at school and a short poem popped into her head. She jotted it down before she could forget.

_Vulnerable, I walk through a crowd of faces._

_Alone, I sit in a room of people._

_Sad, I watch as laughs are shared and my false smile is bought as true._

_Alive, I breathe while not really living at all._

It could be so lonely at school sometimes, even with Luna and Collin. It seemed she was set apart from everyone else. Even separate from the other future deatheaters like her. They all had vulgar senses of humor and bad tastes in manors. Except perhaps pansy, the dark haired girl was quite brilliant though you would never know it.

Once it had popped into her head, as things often do, that living and being alive were not, in fact the same thing. One can be alive in a coma, but is that really living? Ginny pursed her lips thinking of all the things she had yet to enjoy. Having never tried the mint flavor of ice cream, how could she have really lived? Shame really, Luna had said it was very good.

Ginerva slipped down from her spot and walked back inside dodging a bucket of water that the twins had meant to prank her with.


	13. new and familiar faces

**Chapter 13 is finally up! I've been very busy with life. But, I had time so, here it is. Enjoy. TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO HAPPEN!!! I REALLY NEED SOME IDEAS, IM DEAD WRITERS BLOCKED. THAT'S WHY THIS IS SO SHORT.**

The burrow was bustling with excitement. September first had come all too soon. Ginny dragged her trunk to the magically enlarged car and stuffed it into the trunk. Her bumbling brother Ron came out and always the idiot, had to go and ask nonsense questions.

"Gin, where'd you get that green cloak?"

"It's emerald Ron. And I bought it. That's usually how people get things."

"That's not fair. Mum and dad bought you a new cloak, and I have to wear this one? You're not even older and it's not like you did anything important." Ginny's nostrils flared. "Idiot, I bought it with my own money. It's called a job. J-O-B, job. Maybe if you got one you could buy yourself some smarts."

"Hag."

"Ronald Weasley! Apologize to your sister right now."

"Yes mum…. Sorry Gin." Ron grumbled under his breath as he struggled with his trunk.

"Oh thanks mum. You know, I know we fight a bunch but I haven't the faintest idea what's gotten into him lately. He's being really sour."

"I know dear. Must be the stress of his seventh year. Hurry up now, we can't miss the train again."

Will and Draco walked among the unsuspecting muggles on their way to the platform. Occasionally, they would fire an itching hex at them from the wands, conveniently tucked inside their sleeves. They passed through the platform gate and took in the sites around them. The red train gleamed in the morning sun.

_Draco, let's find a compartment and then find Ginerva._

_Alright._

They trudged along until they bumped into a couple girls on the train.

"Hendle?" Will took in her long stringy brown hair and very short figure. Definitely Cora Hendle. With her face pinched up, the girl snorted and began to speak in her snooty, high voice.

"Of course it's me. And I'm told you already know my friend, Jolynne?

"Yeah we do. Are you all sitting in one compartment?"

"Duh."

"Can we sit with you?"

"Well of course Willy. I never thought you'd ask."Cora clutched his arm, sticking to him like crazy glue and dragged him down to the other end of the train.

_Help me! This leech is all over me. And won't, let, go. She's got a death grip._

_Sorry. Just try not to breathe the same air she's breathing. I'll be down in a minute._

_Why are you always leaving to go talk to girls? Ew. She's talking about "don't you think I'd look just fab in a wedding dress?" _

_Ouch. That's a nasty site right there._

"Hey Jolly. What are you doing at Hogwarts?"

"Can't tell you right now but I will when we're in the compartment. Let's go save your brother from that…I think she's a girl."

"Hahahaha. That's Cora for you. Not a brain in her head." Draco laughed with the girl whom he'd wished was his sister, ever since they became close at Durmstrang after the cupcake incident.

Ginerva strolled throughout the train, exuding confidence through every pore of her skin. Finally, this year she was going to accomplish something great. She would aid the uprising her dear mentor had been waiting for a very long time to complete. Nothing was going to get in her way. No obstacle, she couldn't reducto out of her way. If she played her cards right she could be the best deatheater ever, and eventually the dark heir. No man can fully conquer death. It's as impossible a chase as the effort to find perfect. You can't discover what doesn't exist. Looking about her, she knocked on the compartment the "special" slytherins always hung in.

The door slid open revealing a pair of bright brown eyes.

"Pansy, it's so good to see you. Is… everyone hear?"

"Not quite. Cora is looking for the Malfoys, more like trying to bind, gag, and stuff them in her trunk though."

"Hahaha. Draco does seem to be a bit of a ladies man doesn't he?"

"Nothing compared to his brother, 'such a romantic, oh do you think he'd ever like me? I should cake on some more of this clown get up just to be sure' Ugh."

"You sound just like her. Its wier… Oh hi Cora, Will. How are you two on this lovely, lovely day?" Ginerva batted her eyelashes for effect.

"Wonderful, I think Will and I are going to go sit, if you don't mind." Cora dragged Will by his tie while he grasped for anything to grab onto. He lost his battle and was sucked into the deep, frilly, pink abyss that was Cora's presence.

Five minutes later Draco and Jolynne turned up and they all got down to business. Business that, for Ginerva got interrupted by the strange twinge in her stomach every time Jolynne (Or Jolly, what a stupid name to want to be called) smiled up at Draco in her certain little way. Disgusting.

**A.N. ARE THE VOTES IN? DOES ANYONE CARE IF I HAVE WILL JUMP OFF A CLIFF IN A TOGA WHILE SINGING A BRITNEY SPEARS SONG? COME ON PEOPLE, OPINIONS, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
